User blog:TheStudyOfTheUnknown/An Insight to the Community of Vanilla
We're all probaly aware that the vanilla minecraft fan base can be described in one word, retarded. So I'm going to share this story that kind of proves it and shows how painful it is playing with the kids who think they have an IQ of 170 based on a true or false (totally accurate) test on the internet they linked me to and I got 500... (seems legit) They're a bit extraverted to say the least. The only mini game I properly enjoyed playing was TIMV on hive. The goal of the game was to find out who the traitors were and kill of them whilst they tried to kill everyone else using methods as stabbing them in the back undetected whilst they wandered into dark allies and other methods. There was a tester as well and you could only find out what role the player had once they died. The only downside was that you had to use extremely basic deductions to figure out who the traitors were by putting two and two together. Clearly this was too much of an ask for these 10 year old Steven Hawkings. This is why the term rdming (randoming) existed as people would kill with zilch for evidence and often kill all the wrong people. These people were banned by staff members and reporters. These people made up about 30% of everyone playing and also probaly make up the bottom 2% of the world in the spectrum of being able to think. (these people couldn't. But what was worst was the 60% of people who thought that people were rdming because they got killed with "no evidence" because seeing them murder someone wasn't enough. This is why I got banned a total of 6 times. The first time I was first muted because I told a mod to go fuck himself when he was being racist to a Chinese person in the chat. Then I showed him how much I appreciated the mute by pounded him into a wall with a sword. This got me banned for 2 weeks for rdm. This is the most understandable ban of all of them. The second time I don't even know what happened. I had a 4 week break from the game and I wasn't banned at the time but a few days before I went back on again I was banned... The third time I killed a mod because he was clearly a traitor. He hadn't actually killed anyone or anything but she had grouped up with 4 other people who turned out to be traitors in the same room and would of been murdered instantly if she wasn't a traitor as well. She banned me for rdm anyway because she couldn't put two and two together. The fourth time I joked about how the mods kept banning me for no reason to another mod. He banned me. The fifth time was the same as the third time. The sixth time a mod was doing such a good job at not looking suspicous. First he looked around everywhere to see if anyone was nearby. Then he shifted and tried to sneak up behind me. Then he b-lined at me. I of course just shot him in the face and killed him. But since he "hadn't actually attacked me and there was no proof" he banned me permantly for this event that happened in one game. So yeah, the people Hive trust most (mods) are retarded. Although 2 thirds of the rest of the players are worse and there was a giant pile of salt in every game about role detecting hacks (I'm sure they totally exist) and rdming in every game whilst I just tried to enjoy it. The minigame itself was really good that even with the community I still somewhat enjoyed it at times but at other times it was a pain to play. But everytime I played it I wished I was playing against bots because they would be less retarded and more fun to play with... Btw this is the best minigame+ minecraft vanilla community I found which is why I actually played it. Don't get me started on the other ones... Category:Blog posts